The Christmas Closet Party
by batman-20500
Summary: It started out as a small gathering and went downhill from there when they all decided to move the party into the closet. Kiba shouldn't have stolen Tsunade's Sake... rated T cuz I says so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yes it's true...yeah I know, it's hard to believe right?

yeah, well this is a story I wrote during class when I was suppose to be paying attention...and well, here you go!

**The Christmas Closet Party**

You know those Christmas parties. Yes, those Christmas parties. The ones that you go to, and never forget. The ones where people bring cameras and take pictures to later black-mail you. This was one of those.

It started as a small gathering, with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka. It just went downhill from there. Kiba barged in with Shino, Rock Lee, and a huge case of Sake. Well actually five.

"Great party!" Rock Lee yelled across the room at Neji over the blaring music. While Sasuke was getting chased down and tied up with tinsel, Naruto was being pushed and locked in a closet.

Kakashi and Iruka just sat on the couch sipping spiked punch watching the children torture each other. Hinata left after 2 min, well not even that, more like 1 min and 45 seconds. Yes, Kiba timed her.

Sakura was as drunk as the lot of them, singing to the music and dancing only to trip and fall every time she stood up again.

Naruto was still stuck in the closet...the very small closet.

"Dark, it's so dark, and lonely. I am alone," he mutterd to himself. You would think a ninja would be able to get out of a closet. Oh, well. He was now gripping his legs, holding his knees close to his chest rocking backwards and forwards.

//creak//

The door opened as the unfamiliar light blinded him as another body was thrown at him.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing in here?!"

"They tied me up and threw me in here!" He spat out angrily. "So much for a small gathering."

The closet was exceeding the limit. The fire marshal would not be happy.

//creak//

The door opened as the unfamiliar light blinded both of them.

"Woo! Party in the closet!" a drunk Kiba whooped as he forced himself in the closet followed by Shino and Temari. Wait, Temari?!?! When did she get here?

"No! Get out!"

"Why?" a calm, yet obviously intoxicated Shino Inquired.

"Because there isn't any more room!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, we will m-m-make room!!!!" Kiba pushed his way in, climbing on-top of Naruto. Shino found a spot near the back, and Temari was swinging her way to the top shelf.

* * *

"It got quiet" Kakashi noted 

"Why, yes it has," Iruka conquered taking another sip of his spiked punch.

"Where do you think they went?"

At that moment the closet opened and clothes were being tossed out through the crack in the door.

* * *

"Lets get rid of these clothes." Kiba suggested throwing the clothes off the hangers to make room for more people.(A/N: hahaha! you perverts...) 

//creak//

The door opened to reveal Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Rock Lee, Neji, and Sakura, Which was now thrown out the door. Kakashi quickly dodged out of her way not bothering to catch her.

"Come on in, y'all!" Rock Lee shouted, followed by a hick-up. Loud music emitted from the small portable stereo from behind Neji. Confetti was going everywhere, and they were packed in like sardines in that 4ft by 3ft coat closet. Kiba was on Naruto, Sasuke was on Shino, Neji and Rock Lee were against the back wall, Temari was on the top shelf, and with Sakura gone, there was no room.

"You're not from Texas, Lee," Kakashi stated coolly walking in with Iruka behind him. They clicked the door shut and the only light was from the crack at the bottom of the door.

* * *

"PAR-TAY!" Genma Shrieked stepping into someone's apartment (He didn't know who it belong to and frankly neither do I). "Yo, where is everyone?" He stood there….searching the abandon home, covered with Christmas tinsel, sake bottles, and confetti, with his eyes…. 

-tumble weed-

-silence-

"HOKAGE!" Screaming and running out the door flailing his arms around, he went to get help. And I'm not talking about therapy folks, but that would be a good idea.

* * *

A/N: next chapter will be up soon! horray! woo!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!?!?" the Hokage known as Tsunade yelled in disbelief. "MY SAKE IS GONE?"

"YES! IT'S ALL GONE! I'M SORRY HOKAGE-SAMA" the random extra character that I pulled out of my mind yelled over the echo of her yelling.

"NO!!!!!!!!" She rolled up in a ball under her desk, sucking her thumb, rocking back and forth.

Just then a bird passed by…..yeah….a bird…what a pretty bird…so free, so tranquil…

Then Genma came bursting through the door.

"HOKAGE!-HOKAGE!-HOKAGE!"

"WHAT?-WHAT?-WHAT?"

"THEY'RE GONE!!"

"WHO'S GONE?"

"EVERYONE!"

"And that includes who?"

"I'm not sure…." Genma, now was thinking deep thoughts as to who?, What?, where?, when?, why?, and how?

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" she suddenly shrieked throwing her fist on the table _almost_ cracking it. "I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!" And with that said she went back under her desk to suck her thumb, and morn over the loss of her sake.

Genma now realizing the empty sake bottles in the apartment thought smartly.

"WHERE'S MY SAKE, FOO?" Tsunade kicked the door down, and was now standing in the door way wearing a very intimidating outfit and carrying weapons of mass destruction, with a Genma that has pissed his pants for the third time in the past five minutes.

//creak//

The door to the closet opened as they all started filing out.

Kakashi was first wearing sailor moon cosplay get-up. Next was Shino and Kiba as the Blues Brothers, Iruka had nothing on at all, Rock Lee and Neji were wearing the same thing….not separately. Naruto's clothes were ripped and he looked pale and traumatized. Sasuke was still tied up with tinsel, but he was now dressed like a girl, and Temari was normal….wow….weird…

Sakura was unconscious on the floor about 6 feet from the closet, but no one cared.

//Flash//

And now Tsunade has blackmail privileges.


End file.
